The objectives of this program are to provide for basic and clinical research opportunities and education in the problems of childhood cancer, particularly in terms of gaining new insights into the fundamental aspects of the biology of cancer and its treatment. Currently, this program has provided care for over 5,000 children with cancer. Treatment programs are conducted according to research protocols in order to provide opportunities for continuous improvement of treatment regimens and also to provide necessary data acquisition for development of new knowledge concerning clinical aspects of childhood cancer. In addition, there are five departments of basic laboratory research: Virology/Molecular Biology, Biochemistry, Biochemical and Clinical Pharmacology, Immunology, and Tumor Cell Biology. Many opportunities are being realized for coordinative research involving both clinical and basic cancer center investigators. CORE grant support permits the accomplishments of these objectives within the unique capabilities of St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, the only NCI-sponsored cancer center devoted solely to cancer in children.